Happy Thanksgiving: Attack of The Turkies
by dannyphantom92
Summary: ONESHOT Danny thinks he's having a nice thanksgiving, until the strangest thing happens. You won't believe who's behind it.


by: dannyphantom92

Disclaimer: I do not own Dp, or anything associated with it. This is Butch Hartman's show

**Happy Thanksgiving: Attack of The Turkies**

Danny was enjoying an actual Thanksgiving dinner made by his mother Maddie Fenton. She usually can never cook very well. She spends most of her time building ghost hunting equipment, and hunting ghosts with her husband, Jack Fenton, and hunting her new favorite target; Danny Phantom.

"Danny?" Maddie asked her son so gently, with a nice calm voice.

"Would you be a dear, and grab the last plate of rolls, and set them on the table. Could also grab the fudge out of the frezzer for your father?"

"Sure thing mom" Danny smiled, as he did what his mother asked of him.

This was one of his favorite times of the year. Thanksgiving and Christmas always brought the family closer together, even if his parents had the same stupid fights every year, like the fight about Santa Clause's existance.

Jazz was siting in her chair, like she was daydreaming, or just thinking about something, until she suddenly spoke up.

"hey Mom? Dad?" she asked as Danny walked away.

He was finished with his dinner, so he went upstairs to his room to call Tucker and Sam.

"Hey Sam. Hey Tuck."

"Hey." They both replied

"so how was your holiday's?"

"boring." Sam said.

"My parents forced me to wear a stupid pink and brown sweater that had a picture of a turkey on it and said "gobble gobble", on it."

Both Danny and Tucker were cracking up.

"really?" Danny said

"Because mine was great. My parents were actually calm, an they seemed normal for once."

"Thats strange dude, because your parents always have something to say about ghosts."

"I know" Danny said.

"They didn't mention ghosts at all."

"Maybe they are being overshadowed, or something." Sam joked.

"I don't know about that Sam."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DANNY!!!!!"

"what was that?" Sam and Tucker piped in.

"sounded like Jazz. I better go check this out. I'll meet you goys over here on ten minutes if thats okay."

"sure thing dude." Tucker said and hung up

"careful Danny. It could be anything" Sam said before she hung up.

"Wait it could be my parents screwing things up again, so you two don't have to come over. Okay?

"okay. I'll call Tucker back and tell him."

Danny ran downstairs to find everyone standing up in their chairs looking around the room fearfully.

"whats wrong?" Danny asked confused, rubbing his head slightly

"Th Th The Turkey" Jazz said.

"what about the turkey Jazz?"

"It just attacked us."

"What? Yougot to be kidding me. Theres no way a turkey can... well actually in our family, yes."

"Son! Look out!" Jack said anxiously.

Maddie sighed. "this is so wrong"

"I know what you mean mom" Jazz said.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, it came out and started attacking everyone but Danny. Maddie managed to kill it again with a ecto gun and throw it in the trash.

"ha ha! There we go. All settled" maddie brushed her hands together over and over again to dispose of the acess dirt o her hands over the garbage."

"Maddie that was weird!"

"I know Jack, but the thing is, we didn;t use any of our special ingredients this time, so the meal shouldn't have acted this way."

"yeah, whatever Maddie. Can we go out and buy some more fudge, because I finished the last bit, and I'm still hungry."

"oh alright honey."

Danny and Jazz just looked at their parents bewildered, like they can't believe what just happened.

"honey, your father and I are going to the store, and we'll be back soon."

"okay" they both responded

As soon as both Fentons walked out the door, Jazz practically cornered Danny, so he couldn't go back into his room again.

"Danny, can you believe..."

"Jazz, I know. Thats the third time this week we've been attacked. Same goes for Sam, and Tucker. They've been attacked also, but not in a way as strange as this. I wouldn't be surprised if Vlad was behind this."

"Danny, I;m worried."

"Jazz your the smart, annoying, older, ovebearing, overprotective sister. It's your job to worry."

Jazz looked at him a liitle weird

"Jazz it's okay. It;s not like anything has happened yet that I can't fix, or anyone can't deal with."

"thats what I'm afraid of" Jazz muttered.

"Danny, someones behind this because mom didn't use her spcial ingredients this time."

"I know Jazz, so just Chill." Danny walked away from her and up into his room."

Jazz sat down again in the livingroom, and started reading.

Back in Danny's Room...

"what??? A turkey? You've got to be kidding." Tucker was lauging so hard, you could hardly hear what Sam was saying.

"Danny. That's crazy!"

"the strange thing was, was that my parents didn't do anything to the turkey that was, well, you know, special, or ghost realated."

"yeah that is weir... Tucker! Would you please stop laughing. It's getting annoying now."

Tucker wouldn't stop laughing

"Tucker!!!" They both screamed

"alright, alright! Sorry, but it just so happens that I set you up on that one Danny."

"what? But how?" Danny asked bewildered

"yeah, tell us Tucker" Sam said with interest in her voice.

"well, let me start from the begining"

"It was about two days ago...

I was walking through the park, and was thing of a great way to prank you, since you have the ghost powers, and you get to be the ultimate prankster. I thought of the perfect thing, but, I had no way of doing it. I then saw amorpho, or what ever his name was roaming around, and since I had it in my mind, i asked him if he wanted to play a prank on you. He gladly accepted. I told him my plan, and he was highly interested. I told him what to do, and he did it. I just had to let him be someone for a day. I just has to make sure you wouldn't get him back for doing this.

And thats my story!" He smiled

"Tu ukk eerr!!"

"Sam giggled on the other line."

"you had one ofmy enemies, amorpho, transform into a turkey, and attack my family!!!!!??????"

"yes I did"

"here comes the fireworks" sam giggled again, and then hung up"

"Danny hung up"

Next Day...

At the Park...

"Tucker!!!!!"

Danny was chasing Tucker around the park. He didn't bother using his powers. He liked chasing him on foot.

"okay dude!!! I'm sorry!" Tucker said running friantically

Danny caught up to him and tackeled him and pinned him down to the ground.

"that was the most stupid!!!, but clever trick I've ever seen you do!!!"

"yeah. Funny huh?"

"yeah, well that tackel is what you get for doing that to me." danny said laughng

Both friends go up and walked home together.

"I will get you back." danny snickered

"guess i'll have to be on the look out, or maybe we should prank Sam."

"yeah, but she'l freak, and totally kill us." danny said

"wanna do it?"

"yeah lets do it"

"Sam won't know what hit her" Tucker said

THE END!!!!!!!  
So, what do you think? A funny little oneshot about thanksgiving. First thing that I could come up with.

So I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
